


Love at First

by ImpassionedWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, I can't tell what's OOC anymore, M/M, Mid-twenties AU, Please just try reading it, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Switch Hitters, Tagging as I go, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Castiel, Without the Fluff, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassionedWriter/pseuds/ImpassionedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel avoids love like the plague but he can't seem to stay away from his brother's coworker, Dean; even when emotion gets thrown into the mix. <br/>To what lengths will Cas go to keep this a casual fling and how much will Dean put up with to win over this sex addict's heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so if you see any problems let me know!

Dean and Gabriel are sort of friends. Okay, they are friends; at least as close to it as eight month coworkers can be anyway.

Both young men work at the same shitty fast food place and quickly bonded, swapping crazy stories and mocking the manager behind his back. It is a very immature relationship, just boys being boys. But if push came to shove they knew they could rely on the other to have their back; the kind of unspoken brotherhood bond that some men have instantly.

So, when Gabriel invited Dean to kill time at his place for the first time ever, Dean cheerfully agreed to follow him in his car. He hadn't this much fun with one person since he was in elementary school.

They stood on the front step in matching _Finger Lickin' Chicken_ uniforms as the shorter man unlocked his front door.

"I'll warn you," He said, shaking his head when the house key refused to unlock the door, "My little brother might be home." Realizing he'd inserted the key upside down, he quickly rectified the mistake and opened the patterned wood door.

"So? Does he bite or something?" Dean chuckled, cocking his honey-blonde head in amusement as he stepped over the threshold.

"He might actually, you seem like his type."

Wait, stop the clock. "He's gay?"

"He's... a lot of things."

"Oh." Dean felt a flutter of trepidation. He'd been down that road once or twice, bedding a good looking guy or three in his lifetime. Rather than curiousity it was for experience's sake. He always felt like there was something he didn't know and he wanted to know it all, do it all.

Being naive didn't buy you any points in society; just the opposite, in fact. And ever since he was a kid, Dean enjoyed the feeling of confidence that he got from knowing something no one else did.

It sure beat the shit out of the alternative; which, to a certain eleven year old bully, meant getting their whole class to call him a dummy for not knowing what kind of car his own family drove. He took care of that, though, by devoting hours to hang around the town's mechanic and soaking up all the information he could.

He tried to listen for the kid while Gabe fumbled to get the key-ring loose from a thread it had snagged onto and put on his friendly-guy face.

As with every first meeting, there was pressure to make a good impression and simultaneous wish that there was no need. And the half-hearted hope that Gabe's brother would be a loser or dreadfully shy, giving Dean some reason to not make a fool of himself trying to win him over, was awful but persistent. There was no reason he couldn't at least attempt to be casual and not put on airs in order to gain favor with his only friend's sibling, right?

There was also a wild hope that he wasn't going to be attractive. Man, Dean was not good at dealing with hotties; even though he was no doubt in high school or something.

Case in point, Dean once let a guy borrow his car- for a _week_. In return, he got a few incredible blowjobs. Talk about feeling like an idiot; especially on the mile-long journey to and from work during that week.

It was definitely not a situation he would like to repeat, but face-to-face with a man so sinfully attractive he made you want to drop to your knees and get fucked into the wall at the same time... Dean's willpower folded faster than you can say 'Shallow Hal'. Not that looks were everything; but they did count for a lot. And until Dean met that one person that would send him over the moon, he had no intention of handing over his body to anybody that ranked less than a six on the hottie scale. Depending on how much alcohol was involved, that is.

Gabriel finally snapped the thread and pocketed his keys again. "Cas?" He called out, shucking off his shoes in the hallway. Dean wasn't sure if guests were allowed to keep their shoes on or not, but he did so, noting that it was all hardwood floors inside.

"Your brother's name is Cas?" He said, following the strawberry-blond further inside and closing the front door. "That's cute."

"Actually, it's Castiel. Our parents were on angel kick at the time. What a pair of weedies."

"Oh. Does he stay with you a lot? Like spend the night or whatever?"

Gabriel's eyes darted back and then forward again. "Um, he kind of lives with me." He admitted, sheepishly.

"What?" Dean's eyebrows flew up at hearing this for the first time. "How old is this kid?"

A door Dean hadn't noticed when passing shut behind him, making him jump and both boys spin around to face the new arrival.

"Twenty-five." The answer came from the hottest guy Dean had ever seen in his entire life in a voice richer than dark chocolate and rough like all night sex.

Bend me over and make me eat a pillow, I hope this guy has his own car...

"Cassie, fuck sake!" Gabriel whined, stomping one of his sock feet, "You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days! I'd prefer it if you stomped around like an elephant so I know where you're lurking. Now, stop acting like a vampire and say hi to Dean."

Castiel Novak was at least Dean's height with a firm, fit body and a dark head of hair that practically taunted one to slide their fingers through it. His lips were parted and pink and his eyes... Oh, those eyes. So blue. Unbelievably blue. Like blue was never a color, didn't even exist, until that moment. And now it shone in its full, unabashed glory and every other hue dulled in comparison, like they, too, were in awe and unable to stand beside such magnificent perfection.

But it was more than just his appearance that had Dean staring.

The instant their eyes met he felt something flicker and glow in his body; like a sparkler on the fourth of July. It was a strange feeling that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and made his chest feel funny.

He wanted to lower his eyes, look off to the side, but it wasn't happening. Those deep ocean pools were stronger than magnets and held him in suspension.

Dean felt like he was in a trance as Castiel stepped forward, slowly looked him up and down, and offered a hand. "It's nice to meet you. Gabe's told me a lot about the mischief the two of you stir up on the late shift."

"Y-Yeah, well he's a real trickster, you gotta watch out." It was a miracle his voice didn't shake. Hell, it was a miracle he could talk at all. Dean accepted the brief handshake and the contact left his palm tingling. Castiel's hand was hot.

"I only take revenge on the asshats who deserve it." Gabriel spoke up, releasing Dean somewhat from the intense inspection as the younger Novak shot him a withering look.

"Right, and I'm sure the elderly woman next door deserved an oatmeal covered cat."

"She did! I was nice and everything, told her to keep it inside 'cause the damn thing was tearing up my garden, but did she? Nooooo. So I did what any irked person would do and creamed that pussy."

The brunette made a throaty sound and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you are disgusting." He brushed past Dean and headed to a doorway on their right, into what was soon to be revealed as the kitchen.

Dean's eyes lingered on the departing form and he added, "Yeah, Gabe, that's just gross."

"What?! It's you two and your dirty minds! _I'm_ not the one with my head in the gutter so don't go acting all high and mighty. Besides, you know you love my twisted sense of humor."

With the other man gone, Dean felt relaxed enough to laugh.

Gabriel grinned at him and beckoned he follow once more. "Lemme give you the grand tour and we'll play some X-box."

Dean perked up at the thought of a game to distract him from the unexpectedly attractive and completely off-limits brunette. "Three sixty or One?"

"I have no idea. Whatever kind Cas has stashed away in his room."

Appearing in the doorway, Castiel spoke around a bite of éclair as he said, "It's not mine, it's Sam's." He leaned against the doorjamb, gorgeous blue eyes tracking up Dean's entire body, from the worn sneakers all the way up to his failed attempt at disinterest.

Dean watched him lick a speck of chocolate from his bottom lip and swallowed, though his throat was strangely dry. "Sam?" He asked, taking a turn at steering the conversation.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine."

"More than that if you're horny." Gabe interjected but Cas ignored him, his focus belonging to only one person at the moment.

The freckled blond didn't dwell on his coworker's likely attempt at a joke and tried not to fidget under the intense stare. Half-smiling, he said, "I have a younger brother named Sam."

"Oh," Cas said immediately, "It isn't really Sam, that's just short for Samandriel."

"Cas, I think he knows his own brother's name."

"Shut up, Gabriel."

"And I thought we drew the short straw in the baby book. _Samandriel._ Yikes. Is that his real name?"

"No, I made it up."

"Hey, you know I can't tell when you're lying!"

"Yes, it's his real name."

"Soooo... do you, like, scream that when he's-"

"Shut up, off-limits. Remember?"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

"Apparently I do."

"It's not like I want to hear about your sexcapades! I'm dating a computer virus from Utah!"

Dean nodded once at their exchange and subsequent lack of attention to him and this time was able to let his gaze wander around the house.

They were standing in a wide hallway that opened up to the left into the living room, to the right was the doorway to the kitchen, and straight ahead there were stairs to the second floor. It was neither a large house nor a small house, but just the right size for two siblings to live. There were some spots that, more than others, were tacked with the signs of single man living, but overall it was neater than one would expect if one bothered to make assumptions.

Dean decided it was most likely Castiel who kept the place tidy since Gabe pretended not to know how the mop worked whenever they closed together, leaving him the task of cleaning up.

He turned back to the two bickering brothers and out of genuine curiousity asked, "So why do you two live together? I mean, no offense to him, but I'd go crazy cooped up with Sammy twenty four seven."

It was Gabriel who answered with a shrug, "That's just how fate played out. I couldn't afford rent by myself and Cas wanted to get out of our parents' house, so we ended up cohabitating."

"Right, well that makes sense." Being roommates (or housemates) with a family member probably had its share of advantages as well as disadvantages.

"Come on, I've still got to show you the place." Gabriel waved his hand toward the brunette who was chewing another bite slowly while he surveyed Dean's lean figure, "In there is the kitchen. We've got drinks of all kinds and the typical microwavable goods. You can help yourself to anything except my sweets cabinet." A wave in the opposite direction. "That's the living room. We'll bring the X-box down here and hook it up if I can find it."

Gabe started hopping up the stairs and Dean took his time trailing after. He glanced back and was met with a confident smirk.

"I'll come in a little while." Castiel reassured him in a seductive purr.

Dean's ears went red and his mind totally blanked.

_There's no way he meant that the way you heard it._

"Oh- Okay." He stuttered, cursing himself for being so awkward.

He ran up the stairs, trying to keep his knees from wobbling, and wondered if the other man thought he looked good from behind.

 _"Get a hold of yourself, Dean,"_ He thought, " _You are_ not _banging Gabe's baby brother."_

But Castiel was hardly a baby. And damn if Dean didn't want to dive into a bed with him right now.

Still, he had this nagging suspicion that what he wanted went beyond the usual bagging and tagging. Sure, he would give his left arm for a chance to take that ride, but he also wanted to know more about the guy. Dean was more interested in Castiel than Gabriel and, while that made him feel like a terrible friend, it couldn't be discarded.

And that face... It was like a face he'd been looking for his whole life but didn't know it.

Like one of the rare, utterly fascinating people one meets in their existence who refuses to get lost in the fog of passing time, he was the type of person you would recount meeting- even for a split second- when looking back at all the major events in your life. There was an aura around him that warranted special attention from all who were lucky enough to make contact with him. He was _that_ type of person.

"Dean-o, you get lost?"

He hurried to meet up with Gabe and almost tripped on the last stair, catching himself just in time and turning red when the man waiting for him scoffed. The second floor was carpeted and it was a good thing because otherwise Dean would be groaning like a child in pain at his bumped shin.

After shaking his head at the exaggerated near tumble, Gabriel turned serious again and he swung his arm out his arm once more to direct the route. "This way, sure-footed stallion."

They were in another hallway, this one more narrow than the one downstairs. Four doors remained, the first of which Gabriel identified as the bathroom. The second opened to an area so cluttered they could barely get the door open to see inside. It was originally intended to be used as a guest room but housed so much junk the two Novak brothers branded it as storage space and used that as an excuse to dump all of their unwanted items inside.

Dean spotted a rusty old bicycle buried in the mess. The handlebars sported rainbow streamers and a Hello Kitty helmet hung from one of them. It clearly hadn't been ridden in ages and he had fun trying to decide which of the two men it had belonged to; probably Gabe, given his lack of adherence to society's rules. But a young Cas would be adorable perched on that pink seat with an indignant look on his face.

They closed the door on that room and approached the next.

"Now this is my sweet retreat. I have candy hidden everywhere so don't judge. And yeah, it could use a cleaning but... home sweet home."

Gabriel opened his door and stepped aside so Dean could enter.

Wide green eyes swept over the collection of snack wrappers and bent-up magazines that littered the floor while the other man grinned proudly.

Dean lifted his foot and said, "I can't even see the floor."

"Yes, you can! Ummm... See! There's a spot right near the bed."

"I'd suggest calling a maid but she'd probably run away screaming."

Gabriel rested an elbow on Dean's shoulder and joked, "I don't mind living in the bottom of a cookie tin."

"Try trash bin. Why do you have so many magazines? I could understand books, but magazines? I mean, who the fuck reads 'Crocheting Monthly'?"

"You never know when a trade like that might come in handy. Plus, they have coupons, and you know me, always a-"

"Cheapskate." They said in unison, then shared a laugh. As they quieted, both men stared at the array of completely useless garbage.

"Still don't know why you'd want a dollar off yarn."

"Stop making fun of me and get your butt in here." Gabe said, scooting past Dean to pick up a catalogue from GameStop.

Dean put his hands in his pockets, not sure if he should be trampling all over the other man's stuff; who knows what he considered important. Then again, it must not be very valuable to him seeing as it was scattered all over the floor...

The shorter blond ambled around, moving a few things from one pile to another, shuffling through his possessions until he found what he was looking for; a partially constructed figure made entirely of melted lollipop pieces.

"This is what I was telling you about yesterday," He said, holding it up so Dean could see what he was referring to, "I was thinking of naming him Randy. Randy the Candy Robot. What do you think?"

"He doesn't have a head."

"Yeah, well, I'm not done yet, Captain Obvious. I keep accidently eating the materials." Gabriel hoisted his leg up and walked over his bare mattress instead of maneuvering through the clutter on the floor again. He offered the palm-sized creation to Dean, who hesitated to touch it, not wanting to get his hands sticky.

But Dean relented and took it, turning it over and admiring the way light shone through its translucent multicolored form. Gabriel had even taken the time to fashion tiny bolts and buttons to the chest and arms. How bored was he to come with and put the time into making this thing?

"What do you plan to do with it once it's finished?"

"Eat it."

Green eyes narrowed, accompanied by a humored frown. "You have a problem, you know."

"Indubitably, my dear Winchester."

"First step to recovery..."

"Hey, who says I want to recover. I am perfectly happy with my fits of chocolate rage and sugar rushes, thank you very much."

"I'll bet your dentist makes a pretty penny."

"Who knows, I've never had a single cavity."

Dean gaped in disbelief. "Seriously? I've had three and I don't even like candy that much."

Feigning horror, Gabriel carefully retrieved his work-in-progress and pointed to the hallway. "Leave, heathen, this is a sanctuary against such blasphemy!"

With a challenging grin, Dean played along and stepped back out of the room.

Gabriel set Randy back down and routinely made his way through the swamp of paper.

Dean found a new appreciation for his lack of hoarding tendencies and sauntered over to the last door, wondering if the condition of this room would be as bad as the others.

"All righty," Gabriel said, sealing his own room with a click, "Now it's time to brave the bat-infested lair of my vampire brother."

A thrill of trepidation ran through Dean as he leaned back to let Gabriel carry out his duties as the tour guide. He was eager to get a glimpse of Castiel's room and couldn't keep from craning his neck to see past the other man as the door eased open.

It was the exact opposite of the older Novak's room; the bed was neatly made and a plain, sky blue lamp and full waist-high bookshelf were the only personal touches. It didn't reveal much information, to Dean's disappointment, and made him reconsider the acceptability of his own place in comparison.

He let out a low whistle and said, "Your brother's kind of a neat freak, isn't he?"

"Don't be fooled. He hides things in case a booty call comes over short notice." There are two doors inside the room and Gabriel's finger alternates between the two. "Ninety percent of his belongings are either stuffed in the closet or shoved in the bathroom."

"The only thing in the bathroom is a loofah and a box of condoms."

The abrupt statement comes from right behind them and Dean's heart drops to his toes. He didn't hear the brunette come up the stairs. And why is his voice that eargasmic?

Something tickles at the nape of Dean's neck and makes him flinch. It takes him a second longer than it should to realize it's fingertips.

Why is Castiel touching him?

Not that he dislikes it but those slim fingers tracing along the edge of his collar are definitely going to give his dick the wrong idea.

Gabriel is oblivious to what is going on behind him because he's grimacing at the door on the left, at the very end of the bed. He plants his hands on his hips and says, "Then it's all in the closet. I'm not gonna be the one avalanched on, Cassie, you open it."

Dean moves to let the brunette pass but stills when a hand lingers on his arm. Their eyes meet and something inside Dean flips. He swears he's turning red all the way up to his ears. And that hungry look must be his imagination, but boy can he envision the intention behind it.

Castiel moves with a seductive grace and twists the handle of his closet, pulling it open to show a startling number of boxes stacked to the ceiling. There's no avalanche, but it's a surprise given the amount of containers piled up and squeezed in.

"Those can't all be necessary." Gabriel squints.

Dean scoffs at the hypocritical observation but understands what it's like to tease a brother so he doesn't say anything.

Castiel peers into the closet for a full minute before he steps back and nods his head to it. "Enjoy looking for the X-box," He addresses Gabe, "Because I have no idea which one it's in."

"Are you serious?! You look for it!"

"I have no intention of playing."

"Geez, Cas, have a heart."

"It's under consideration, although I've been told it's an impossibility in my case." His light tone takes an edge of steel.

"You're a dick." Gabriel can't help grinning and launches into his search, taking down one box while making sure others don't fall. "Hey, Dean, give me hand here."

Castiel places an arm in front of the blonde to block his way and chides his brother, "Good hosts don't try to pawn work off on their guests." Facing Dean, he uses a softer tone. "Besides, I think Dean might like a drink. How about it?"

There is a twinkle in his eye that makes Dean anxious for some reason, but he nods his head in the affirmative. "If it's not imposing."

"Not at all."

Castiel exits the room first and Gabriel is so busy digging through the second box he doesn't even notice when Dean leaves, too.

They travel the length of the hall and descend to the first floor without conversation. Dean's stomach is entertaining a swarm of butterflies that also seems to have taken control of his tongue.

The tile in the kitchen squeaks as Dean steps on it and cues the other man to spin around on his heel, grabbing the collar of Dean's work shirt before he can blink.

There is a split second when blazing blue meets green, and then all goes dark when Dean's eyes squeeze shut in reflex whatever's coming next.

Castiel swoops in and captures the blond's parted lips with his own, taking them in an eager kiss. Their mouths move together without sync at first, but then a sort of unity is achieved and the kiss robs Dean's mind of all coherent thought. He lets Cas take control without a challenge because no one has ever been this intense before and he can't think clearly enough to assume the lead.

A grunt of surprise is made when Dean is finally allowed enough room to breathe. Then his breath is stolen again in the best of ways.

Castiel breaks the second kiss after a few blissful seconds and runs a hand through Dean's hair, across his neck, and down over his shoulder blade. "Damn, if I knew he worked with someone like you..." He mutters as if talking to himself, taking in every inch of the speechless man in front of him with a predatory interest.

Assuming he should be the responsible one, Dean opens his mouth to sample the voice of reason. "This probably isn't a good idea."

"Don't be coy, we both want to."

"But you're his little brother."

"Trust me, size isn't an issue."

"That's not what I- Fuck. Why are you doing that?" He glanced down at the increasing visibility of his midriff and grows warmer at the mere thought of being exposed in this rather bright kitchen.

"Your shirt's in the way. And that ridiculous logo is ruining the mood."

Dean obliged the silent request and lifted his arms so the brunette could tug his shirt off. "This is not normal." He says, more to himself than Cas.

"It's perfectly normal, don't fight it."

Casual sex was not a thing Dean did often and this was the stuff of dreams, or fantasies, or maybe a good porn; not reality. But there was a buzz of electricity between them that made everything different. The chemistry was never this strong with anyone he met in a bar and accompanied home.

This was so unbelievably hot. And it had been a good four months since the last time Dean got laid. Why not indulge in his desires this one time? What could it hurt if they were quick and discreet?

"Hey, don't space out on me," Castiel said, demanding Dean's full attention, "We don't have long before he finds the right box." Muttering under his breath, he added, "I knew I should have put it at the back."

"Wait, you know where it's at?" Dean said. He shivered as Castiel's cold nose pressed into his neck along with a hot tongue.

"Yes."

"Then why did you...?"

"For this, obviously. Now stop talking and start touching."

Dean dragged his bottom lip between his teeth in one last attempt to reason with himself. But his mind was already void of rational thought and filled with a numbing cloud of pleasure. "Why do I lose my people skills around hot guys?" He thought aloud.

Blue twinkled in his line of vision and perfect white canines were revealed. "You think I'm hot?"

"Fuck yeah. That's the problem."

"I don't think it's a problem." Castiel nuzzled Dean's jaw and swept his lips across, teeth lightly scraping as he mouthed at the flesh. "In fact, you're pretty damn hot yourself."

Taking the compliment, Dean surrendered his mouth to another demanding kiss. It seemed like Castiel was planning to eat him up and he didn't mind one bit.

With his heart pounding so loudly it drowned out all other sounds, Dean leaned his head back into a firm grip and opened his mouth to exploration. The brunette tasted like whipped cream and sweet mint. It made Dean's blood rush and lust was all he knew.

Instead of being violated, he felt like filth being tainted by pure light.

He wanted more.

Castiel's free hand raced over the hot skin; fingers dancing, rose snow over gold. The blond's chest rose in response, lungs filling with a surprised gasp when his pants were skillfully opened and yanked down in a single move.

He kissed Castiel like it was his dying wish and recovered a bit of control to dominate the other, licking the roof of his mouth and bringing forth a delighted moan. Soft caresses teased at his hips and waist, and Dean's cock was hard and leaking before it was even touched.

A handful of honey hair was jerked on for the sole purpose of deepening the kiss and Castiel reclaimed dominance.

They were a mess of fevered kisses and groping hands until Castiel pulled Dean further into the kitchen and shoved him backwards over the empty table. Dean jolted at the sudden coldness on his skin and welcomed the warm body that settled over him, linking his arms around the muscular shoulders to bring them closer. Unrelenting hands pressed him flat and he soon grew accustomed to the cool temperature, getting distracted by those perfect, moist lips again.

They rode against each other, identical erections finding delicious friction beneath their clothes. Dean reached down to rub himself through the front of his boxers and felt the other's hard member press against the back of his hand, restrained by denim.

He panted for a breath when they separated so Cas could yank his own shirt off and moaned when the brunette's hand joined his own. He turned his attention to the Cas' hard-on and rubbed it in a similar manner, feeling that this was nowhere near enough.

Dean's fingers fumbled several times as he tried to get Castiel's pants open and the zipper down, but at last he had the hot weight of the other man's cock in his hand, beginning to dole out some much deserved attention in return. Castiel knew exactly where to touch to make him crazy and all the weak spots Dean had were located with such efficiency it reinforced the suspicion they had a special connection. He could only hope to elicit the same aroused responses despite his hands shaking.

"You're so good at this." Dean gasped and rolled his head back when Castiel's thumb crossed over the tip of his dick.

"Practice." Castiel murmured, sucking at the sensitive skin of Dean's throat.

Dean didn't give the comment much thought and lost himself to the sensations pulsing through his body. Every bit of him tingled down to the very tips of his toes.

Castiel removed his lips with a pop and the spot his mouth had been throbbed; though it wasn't unpleasant. He lowered himself until he was able to free the blond's erection from its confinement and wrap his blushed lips around the pink head. With nothing to busy his hands with any longer, Dean satisfied his yearning to weave his fingers through that wild mess of obsidian locks. It was softer than satin and if he hadn't been worried about it being painful, he would've fisted a handful just to see how wonderful that felt.

Castiel's tongue flicked away the pre-come on Dean's dick head and swirled as he sucked the whole thing deep into his mouth. Once he'd swallowed the thickness down as far as he could, he started bobbing his head, sucking all inhibition from Dean, who was both eager and hesitant to thrust his hips up. His mouth was the closest thing to heaven on this earth and Dean closed his eyes, reveling in the velvet heat.

The blond's entire body jerked when Castiel swallowed and started back up, dragging his tongue along the vein. He slurped at the head, tracing the flap of skin slowly and driving Dean out of his mind.

When the blonde's moans were getting too loud, Castiel reached up and silenced him with a tight hand. He pulled back long enough to say, "Suck on my fingers." And then went right back to what he was doing, taking satisfaction in the way Dean trembled.

Two fingers pushed between Dean's lips and he obediently accepted them, imitating the same attention his cock was receiving. There was no way his legs would hold him up if he tried to stand, it was all he could do to keep from going slack with pleasure. The digits probing his mouth and teasing flick of Cas' tongue was the most perfect combination of sensation and Dean's skin burned with the lust coursing through his veins. His knees pressed into the brunette's sides so Dean could feel more stable and not like he was floating off the Earth's surface about to hit cloud nine at any second.

When Castiel groaned around his dick and Dean realized he was jerking himself off, a tremor rolled through his body. Muffled by the slim fingers, he panted, "g-... gonna come! Unh, Cas... Fuck, go-"

He arched off the surface of the table and his head hit it with a thunk. He came with a silent cry, faintly and surprised when every single drop was swallowed. The pleasantly hot tongue dragged up the underside of his cock before he lost the enveloping heat around his dick and fell back, completely drained. He could hear the grunts and lewd slick sounds as Castiel finished himself off. He found the strength to hoist himself up and watched, captivated, as the black haired man bit his lip, hand blurring on his dick. The blue eyes were trained on his face but squeezed shut when Castiel came, shooting his release on Dean's bare stomach which- to be completely honest- was way more erotic than he would have thought it to be.

When it was over, they gazed at each other, eyes hazy and breaths rapid. The atmosphere crackled like a storm had just passed through and left an electric current behind to connect them.

Then just as Dean took a breath to speak, Castiel recovered himself and went into motion. He set about cleaning himself up and offered Dean a wet washcloth and the proof of what just happened was erased with a trembling hand.

Now returning to his senses, the blond could feel the unbearable weight of silence and wondered if he'd done a stupid thing after all. Hooking up in the kitchen- gosh, he hoped they cleaned this table before using it next. _Oh wait, this guy_ is _a clean freak. Kind of. Shit, what if Gabe finds out and I can never come back? Or what if Castiel tells me to never come back?_

The younger Novak picked up the discarded work shirt and, after checking to make sure it was unsoiled, handed it back to its owner who stared at it for a second before tugging it over his head. They readjusted their clothes without making eye contact and Dean swore his heartbeat was loud enough to echo off the walls.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs and Gabriel's voice resounded through the house. "Dean, I found it! ...Dean? Cas, where are you guys?"

Automatically going into a panic, leafy green eyes flashed up to meet Castiel's. The brunette didn't seem at all perturbed and smiled, calming Dean's nerves. As he swept by, he whispered, "I'll keep him in there. Cool your face down and come out when you're ready."

His hand lingered on Dean's and then he departed, intercepting his brother at the bottom of the stairs and prodding him into the living room with an offer to help set the game up.

Dean scooted off the edge of the table and adjusted his clothes a second time. He patted down his hair and hoped he didn't smell like sex. Oh well, Gabriel was immune to any scent other than sugary snacks anyway, right?

When he finally joined the others in the living room, carrying a glass of water to avoid rousing suspicion, Gabe was so transfixed on the television he didn't even look up. He just offered Dean the other controller and said, "Hop in here and help me, kiddo! I just got sniped by a rogue teammate!"

Dean eased down onto the carpet, imitating Gabriel's cross-legged position and picked up the second controller. Castiel was perched on the back of the couch behind them with his feet on the cushion, leaning over with his hands clasped. He'd declined an invitation to the multiplayer shooter game but stayed to observe the other two. Even without turning to look at him, Dean could tell when the brunette's eyes slid from the screen to him from the prickle of energy he felt snake through his body. It was unusual to be this aware of someone but that didn't change the fact that he was, regardless.

The short-lived battles of carnage went on for about three hours before they took a break. After playing a different game for another hour, Dean announced it was time for him to head home. He quickly deflected Gabe's protest by reminding him he had the early shift tomorrow.

"You're right," Gabriel sighed, "Better get some sleep. By the way, I heard Kali's calling in sick."

Dean deadpanned. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope, I overheard her on the phone before we left. She has a date or something."

"You should have told me sooner!"

Gabriel's eyes darted to the side and he pursed his lips.

"Oh yeah," Dean said, "I forgot. You want to tap that. Well, thanks for looking out for me. Now I have to handle everything by myself tomorrow."

"You'll still have Zeke."

"He'll be taking smoke breaks every fifteen minutes! Fuck my life." Dean heaved a sigh and heard a quiet chuckle from the couch. He half turned and pointed up at Castiel. " _You_ can laugh all you want, but it's not funny." Despite his seriousness, Dean found himself grinning at the other man's humor.

A fond smile suited Castiel and it made Dean's heart soar for reasons he didn't want to even begin to consider.

He stood, stretched his sore legs out, suggested that they all sit on the couch next time, and declined Gabriel's yawning offer to see him out.

It had gotten dark while they were inside and the air had chilled some. Still, when Castiel stopped Dean in the doorway by grabbing his hand and slipping a piece of paper into his palm, Dean felt like he'd have a fever forever.

In case his searing gaze didn't convey the message, Castiel murmured, "Let's do this again sometime, just you and I."

Despite being unanswered, he smirked and vanished inside the house, shutting the door gently between them.

Dean held up the scrap of paper and realized the sloping numerals on it were Castiel's phone number. He had a grin on his face the whole way home.

 

**_-To Be Continued-_ **

 

 


End file.
